Jaime Lennister: Was wäre, wenn ich Eddard Starks Respekt verdienen
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: ... könnte? Jaime Lennister denkt daran wie sehr ihn Lord Starks Blicke störten. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn er den Respekt von Eddard Stark verdienen könnte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Jaime Lennister: **_

_**Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**ich Eddard Starks Respekt verdienen könnte?**_

* * *

**Königsmund, 283 n. A. E.**

Jaime Lennister hatte keine Ahnung warum es ihn so wütend machte, dass Lord Eddard Stark ihn für einen ehrenlosen Ritter hielt. Er wusste genau, dass er das richtige getan hatte, als er den König getötet hatte und somit die ganze Stadt gerettet hatte.

Dennoch machte es Jaime etwas aus. Eddard Stark war ein ehrenwerter Mann. Das behauptete zumindest Ser Arthur, der Jaimes größtes Vorbild war und der ihn zum Ritter geschlagen hatte. Anscheinend hatten die beiden sich in Harrenhal kennengelernt. Oder etwas Ähnliches. Zumindest achtete Ser Arthur den Mann. Natürlich kannte Jaime Arthurs Meinung nicht während des Krieges.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fand Jaime es quälend, dass Eddard Stark der Hauptgrund war, warum man ihn nun Königsmörder nannte und er wünschte sich, dass er ihn das Gegenteil beweisen konnte. Ja, er wünschte sich das Eddard Starks Respekt verdienen könnte. Wie dumm der Gedanke auch immer war. Bei all dem Übel in der letzten Zeit war es wohl lächerlich sich vorzustellen wie eine Welt aussah, in der Eddard Stark ihn respektierte. Dennoch tat er an diesem Abend.

* * *

**Königsmund, 282 n. A. E.**

Niemand konnte sich wohl Jaimes Überraschung vorstellen, als er am nächsten Tag wieder aufwachte. Ein Jahr früher mit seinen Geschworenen Brüdern, die alle noch lebten. Bevor er sich wirklich zurechtfinden konnte, wurde er von Prinz Rhaegar zu einer Mission gerufen. Langsam begriff Jaime, dass sein Wunsch etwas verändert hatte. Er nahm Ser Oswells Stelle ein bei einer geheimen Mission in die Flusslande.

Jaime war aufgewühlt, wegen dem was kommen würde. Besonders weil er das Ergebnis kannte, aber niemand genau wusste, was geschehen war. Diesmal erlebte er es mit.

* * *

**Flusslande, 282 n. A. E.**

In den Flusslanden trafen sie sich mit Lady Lyanna Stark, die von ihrem Bruder und seinem Gefolge geflohen war. Begleitet wurde sie von ihrer Cousine, Amara Ruhmspeer und einer anderen Dame aus Haus Waynwald. Die beiden schienen Lady Lyannas Gefährtinnen zu sein. Lady Lyanna lief dem Prinzen nicht wie ein verliebtes Mädchen in die Arme. Stattdessen hörten sie zu, wie Lady Lyanna den Prinzen dafür dankte, dass er ihr dabei half ihrer Verlobung mit Robert Baratheon zu entfliehen. Jaime fiel auf, dass Arthur die Stirn ebenso skeptisch runzelte wie er. Obwohl Arthur sich wohl eher fragte, wie Rhaegar das anstellen wollte, ohne eine politische Katastrophe zu verursachen, während Jaime ahnte dass das allein nicht der Grund sein konnte.

Es gab auf jeden Fall keine Liebe zwischen dem Prinzen und Lady Lyanna. Das war zu erkennen, als sie gemeinsam in den Süden ritten. Die einzige Liebe, die Jaime sah, war die zwischen Ser Arthur und Lady Amara, die sich anscheinend kannten. Beide wiesen zärtliche, verborgene Gefühle auf. Jaime erkannte das so genau, weil es ihn an seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber Cersei erinnerte. Sie schienen einander zu lieben, konnten es der Welt aber wohl nicht zeigen.

Die ganze Zeit über debattierte er, wie er die Katastrophe in Königsmund verhindern sollte. Aber selbst wenn er wollte, wie würde er es anstellen? Es war nicht so als hielten sie an Burgen an, wo er einen Raben losschicken konnte. Jaime fand, dass die Sache schlecht geplant war. Selbst wenn der Prinz in seinen Absichten ehrenvoll war – und langsam bezweifelte Jaime das – wieso hatten sie dann der Haus Stark nicht zumindest eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Jaime – der als der dümmste Lennister seiner Generation bekannt war – fand das dumm vom Prinzen. Man könnte Lady Lyanna vergeben, denn sie war fünfzehn, sehr temperamentvoll und schien unbedingt wegzuwollen. Aber war nicht Rhaegar so bekannt für seine Intelligenz?

* * *

**Turm der Freude, 282 n. A. E.**

Die Horrorgeschichte, die die Rebellen als Anlass für ihre Rebellion nahmen, stimmte. Nachdem sie die Weite passiert hatten, war Lady Lyanna skeptisch geworden. Vielleicht durch die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Begleiterinnen angestachelt, aber dennoch.

Als sie den Prinzen zur Rede gestellt hatte, tat dieser nichts anderes als eine leere Erklärung zu geben, das er sie brauchte, weil der Drache drei Köpfe haben musste. Dann befahl er Ser Arthur und Jaime sie festzunehmen. Zwar versuchten die Freundinnen von Lady Lyanna ihr zu helfen, aber natürlich konnten sie ihnen nichts entgegen setzten. Sie hatten die Wahl zwischen schutzlos zurückgelassen zu werden und mitzukommen. Lady Sirsha Waynwald, die Jaime als sehr intelligent wahrgenommen hatte, blieb zurück. Durch sie würde Lord Eddard Stark vielleicht später erfahren, wo seine Schwester sich in etwa aufhielt. Lady Amara begleitete sie weiterhin.

Bis hierher. Zum Turm der Freude.

Jaime fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, als sie am Turm ankamen und von Dienstboten begrüßt wurden. All das hatte den Anschein, als hätte Prinz Rhaegar das von langer Hand geplant und das gefiel ihm nicht. Es erinnerte ihn an… König Aerys und seine Rufe: _Verbrennt sie alle!_

Vielleicht war es nicht dieselbe Art von Wahnsinn, aber als der Prinz verkündete, dass er Lady Lyanna als seine zweite Frau nehmen wollte, wusste Jaime dass der Kronprinz dennoch verrückt war.

Der Maester der da war, erzählte ihnen, dass König Aerys Rickard Stark lebendig verbrannt hatte und Brandon Stark sich zu Tode gewürgt hatte. Lyanna Stark weinte, wütete und schrie. Sie versuchte den Prinzen zu bewerfen und zu entkommen. Aber Rhaegar hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er nutzte seine Stärke gleichgültig gegen sie und drückte sie nieder, währen Ser Arthur Lady Amara nur hilflos festhielt. Er sah ungläubig aus, als Rhaegar ihnen befahl den Raum zu verlassen und Wache zu halten.

Sein erstes Urteil erwies sich als falsch. Prinz Rhaegar war genauso wahnsinnig wie sein Vater. Sie waren absolut gleich.

„Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime, habt ihr nicht verstanden? Verlasst das Zimmer und lasst uns allein."

„NEIN!", schrie Lady Amara verzweifelt. „WAS HAST DU VOR? ARTHUR, BITTE! LASS DAS NICHT ZU! ICH FLEHE DICH AN!"

Arthur sah aus, als hätte er körperliche Schmerzen, als er Lady Amara festhalten musste. Er sah unentschlossen aus. Aber Jaime wusste wie Ser Arthur sich entscheiden würde, weil er es sicher schon einmal so getan hatte. Jaime wusste auch, wie er sich entscheiden musste. Wie schon einmal tat er das einzig richtige und zog sein Schwert.

Entschlossen hielt er es in Prinz Rhaegars Richtung. „Prinz Rhaegar, lasst Lady Lyanna sofort los! Oder sehe mich gezwungen gegen euch Gewalt anzuwenden."

Prinz Rhaegar sah finster aus, aber auch ein wenig erschöpft. Er bewegte sich wenig, sondern legte nur eine Hand auf seinen eigenen Schwertgriff.

„Ser Jaime, ihr seid ein Ritter der Königsgarde", erinnerte der Kronprinz ihn. „Erinnert euch an eure Eide."

Nicht das kleinste bisschen Verunsicherung kam in ihm auf. „Ich erinnere mich, dass Ser Arthur mich zum Ritter geschlagen hat und ich ihm in der Septe geschworen habe die Unschuldigen zu beschützen. Den Eid habe ich vor allem anderen abgelegt. Denkt ihr, dass ich da vor einer Tür stehe und zuhöre, wie ihr eine Dame vergewaltigt? Ich musste das schon genug bei eurem Vater und eurer Mutter tun, wo genug Ritter waren um mich aufzuhalten. Mit euch kann ich es aber gewiss aufnehmen."

Obwohl ein Sieg für Jaime nicht feststand, weil der Prinz tatsächlich ein guter Schwertkämpfer war, schien er es nicht austesten zu wollen. Stattdessen wurde er ein wenig panisch und wandte sich an seinen besten Freund. „Arthur!"

Doch Jaimes Widerstand hatte anscheinend ausgereicht, dass Ser Arthur sich gegen seinen jahrelangen besten Freund und Prinzen wandte. Sanft ließ er Lady Amara zu, zog sein eigenes Schwert und richtete es gegen den Prinzen. „Rhaegar, hör auf Ser Jaime", sprach Ser Arthur vernünftig. „Heute erinnert er uns an Recht und Unrecht. Ich kann dich hierbei nicht unterstützen, also lass ab. Wir müssen die Situation schnellstmöglichen in Ordnung bringen."

Etwas blitze in Prinz Rhaegars Augen, dass Jaime an die Paranoia des Königs erinnerte. „Nein", sprach Rhaegar Targaryen laut. „Ihr müsst mir helfen. Es geht um die Prophezeiung. Sie muss erfüllt werden. Der Drache muss drei Köpfe haben. Sie wird mir Visenya geben."

Es war Ser Arthur, der noch entschlossener wurde und auf den Prinzen zutrat. Er hob sein Schwert Dämmerung hoch, was in diesem kleinen Raum furchterregend wirkte. Ruhig aber bestimmt verlangte Ser Arthur: „Lass sie augenblicklich los."

In dem Moment als der Prinz seine Klinge zog, fasste Jaime nach dem Stark-Mädchen und riss sie aus der Kampflinie. Es war wohl der kürzeste Kampf in der Geschichte. Mit einem Hieb entwaffnete Ser Arthur seinen besten Freund und schlug ihn dann mit dem Schwertgriff ohnmächtig. Obwohl Jaime auf das Ergebnis gehofft hatte, schaute er dennoch schockiert auf den bewusstlosen Prinzen, der so unschuldig wie immer aussah.

Einen Moment war es still im Raum. Ihnen allen wurde klar, dass sich ihr Leben ab jetzt verändert hatte. Lady Lyanna war auf ihrer Flucht an einen Verrückten geraten, der sie womöglich für immer verfolgen würde. Lady Amara war mit ihrer Cousine in eine zweifelhafte Position geraten. Ser Arthur und Jaime dagegen hatten gerade ihre Eide an den König verraten und sich somit in eine tödliche Position gebracht.

„Wir müssen hier fort", befand Jaime. „Wir müssen Lady Lyanna zu ihrem Bruder zurückbringen, damit die Rebellion-" „Die Rebellion ist nicht mehr zu stoppen", meinte Ser Arthur. „Nicht nach dem Tod von Rickard und Brandon Stark. Der Norden kann nicht mehr knien. So etwas können sie nicht akzeptieren. Lord Arryns Anruf wird nur der Anfang sein."

„Dennoch müssen wir Lady Lyanna zurückbringen."

Ser Arthur schaute zu der Dame aus Winterfell, die unsicher und leicht verzweifelt zu ihnen sah. „Lady Lyanna", begann Ser Arthur. „Wir können euch nicht auf denselben Weg zurückbringen, wie wir hergekommen sind. Es würde uns durch die Weite und die Kronlande bringen. Ich schlage euch vor, dass wir zu meiner Heimat nach Sternfall reisen und von dort erst einmal eine Nachricht in den Norden an eure restliche Familie schicken."

Nachrichten. Eine gute Idee. Erklären was geschehen war.

Jaime steckte sein Schwert weg und meinte: „Dann sollten wir sofort los." Aber Ser Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir bleiben die Nacht hier", entschied er. „Wir erholen uns, packen Vorräte ein und…" Er sah für einen Moment auf den Prinzen hinab. „Auch wenn es mir widerstrebt, so können wir den Prinzen nicht zurücklassen." Fragend runzelte Jaime die Stirn. Wieso nicht? „Wir haben heute alles aufgegeben, Jaime. Es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Wir gehören genauso zur Rebellion wie Haus Stark, Haus Arryn und Haus Baratheon. Wenn wir den Prinzen zurücklassen, hätten wir in kürzester Zeit Verfolger und Ankläger. Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen und als Geisel behalten."

Ungläubig sah Jaime sein Vorbild an. Den Prinzen als Geisel nehmen. Konnten sie sowas tun? Aber dasselbe war… und würde auch mit Prinzessin Elia geschehen.

„Dann…" Zögernd sah er vom Prinzen zu den Damen. „Werde ich ein Seil suchen."

* * *

**Turm der Freude, 282 n. A. E.**

Lady Lyanna weinte in den Armen ihrer Cousine. „Ich wusste es nicht… Ich dachte… und jetzt Vater und Brandon…"

Das Unglück für Haus Stark war wahrlich groß. Jaime hatte das schon einmal gedacht und dann… hatte Lord Eddard Starks Blick gesehen. Aber dieser würde jetzt wohl sicher nie kommen. Jetzt würde Lord Stark ihn respektieren.

Oh Götter… war es das gewesen? Dieser dumme Wunsch, wodurch… er verhindern konnte, dass Lady Lyanna vergewaltigt wurde. Aber das schlimmste stand ihnen noch bevor. Der Krieg der die Sieben Königslande ins Chaos stürzen würde.

„Am Ende hat es mir gar nichts gebracht", weinte Lady Lyanna weiter. „Ich bin von einem Vergewaltiger zum anderen geraten. Wenn ich jetzt zurückgehe, werde ich Robert dennoch heiraten müssen und er wird mich jeden Tag misshandeln."

Jaime runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Lord Robert liebt euch doch, oder?", fragte er verwirrt nach. „Er ist euer Verlobter und jeder weiß, dass er euch liebt. Wieso sollte er euch weh tun?"

Aber die Dame aus Winterfell antwortete nicht, sondern weinte einfach nur weiter in den Armen ihrer Cousine. Die zierliche Lady Amara Ruhmspeer, von der man nicht denken konnte, dass sie irgendeine Stärke besaß, sah ihn mit stählenden Augen an. „Lord Robert war auch einmal mein Verlobter und in mich verliebt", erzählt sie ihm. „Das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten zu versuchen…" Kurz schwieg sie, aber alles war bereits gesagt wurden. „Mein Bruder hat ihn aufgehalten und meine Familie hat die Verlobung wieder aufgelöst. Aber danach wollte er immer noch eine Verbindung zu meinem Cousin Ned haben."

Schockiert sah er die beiden Damen an. War die Welt so verkommen? Gab es nur solche Männer?

„Und Lord Eddard…?"

Lady Amara schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich hab es niemanden außer Lyanna gesagt. Keiner weiß davon."

Wie dumm.

„Ich will ihn nicht heiraten", japste Lady Lyanna. „Oh bitte Amara! Lass nicht zu, dass ich ihn heiraten muss."

* * *

**Turm der Freude, 282 n. A. E.**

„Deine Schwester hat ein Kind?"

„Ein Mädchen", erzählte Ser Arthur ihm. „Meine Schwester und Lord Eddard haben sich heimlich in Harrenhal getroffen und später brieflich verlobt. Aber sie will ihm das Kind persönlich zeigen. Doch die Situation gerade…"

Aber Lord Eddard würde doch Lady Catelyn Tully heiraten… für das Bündnis mit dem Haus in der Rebellion. Verdammt! Es gab so viele Verwicklungen und Verbindungen von denen er nichts gewusst hatte.

„Dann müsst ihr ihm schreiben!", bestand Jaime. „Nicht nur über Lady Lyanna, sondern auch von Lady Ashara! Lord Stark muss das wissen, sonst könnte er…"

Jaime wollte das eigentlich nicht sagen und wusste nicht ob es logisch war sowas anzudeuten, aber anscheinend schon, denn Ser Arthurs Augen weiteten sich erkennend. Offenbar waren alle sehr viel klüger als er und erkannten mögliche Folgen.

Bevor Ser Arthur sich wieder seinem Brief zuwenden konnte, verkündete Jaime entschlossen: „Ich werde Lady Lyanna heiraten."

Absolut entsetzt wandte Ser Arthur sich ihm wieder zu. „Bitte was? Jaime, du bist ein-" „Ich dachte das können wir nicht mehr sein", warf Jaime ein und meinte entschieden: „Ich habe es Lady Lyanna angeboten, damit sie niemand heiraten muss, den sie verabscheut und damit ich sie beschützen kann. Ich denke es ist die beste Lösung."

Ser Arthur sah zweifelnd aus. „Ihr bringt euch dadurch in eine gefährliche Lage und eure Familie dazu."

Aber Jaime erwiderte lächelnd und gelassen: „Wie viel gefährlicher kann es schon sein, als die tödliche Lage in die ich uns schon gebracht habe?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. „Ich werde meinen Vater schreiben und ihn alles erzählen. Entweder er gibt mich völlig auf oder er wird unser stärkster Verbündeter. Wir brauchen jetzt Verbündete, oder Ser Arthur?"

Gequält lächelte Arthur zurück. „Richtig." Nachdenklich sah Ser Arthur ihn an und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Jaime, nenn mich einfach Arthur. Du hast mich längst eingeholt."

* * *

**Turm der Freude, 282 n. A. E.**

Konzentriert tauchte Jaime die Feder in die Tinte und verfasste einen Brief, was er schon immer gehasst hatte.

_Sehr geehrter Vater,_

_Ich denke es sind sehr viele Nachrichten bei euch in Casterlystein eingetroffen die verwirrend, ungenau und vielleicht sogar falsch sind. So würde ich es denken, wenn ich nicht mittendrin wäre. Damit du es genauso verstehst wie ich, kommt hier die wahre Geschichte. _

_Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen nahm Ser Arthur und mich mit auf eine geheime Mission in die Flusslande. Dort kam uns Lady Lyanna Stark mit ihren Begleiterinnen, Lady Sirsha Waynwald und ihrer Cousine, Lady Amara Ruhmspeer, entgegen. Anscheinend hatte sie mit dem Prinzen geschrieben, der ihr versprochen hatte, sie aus ihrer Verlobung mit Robert Baratheon zu befreien, was ihr größter Wunsch war. So reisten wir gemeinsam in den Süden, bis zu der Weite, wo Lady Lyanna skeptisch wurde und erfahren wollte, wohin sie gingen und wie die Verlobung gelöst werden sollte. _

_Dort erfuhren auch wir erst die wahren Absichten des Prinzen, der uns befahl sie gegen ihren Willen mitzunehmen. Ihre Begleiterinnen sollten mitkommen oder gehen. Lady Sirsha Waynwald entschied sich zu gehen als wir in der Nähe von Altsass waren. Ich bin sicher sie hat einen Nachricht danach verschickt. Lady Amara kam mit uns. Wir reisten zum Turm der Freude, wo uns offenbart wurde, das der Prinz alles geplant hatte und Lady Lyanna als seine zweite Ehefrau nehmen wollte um ein drittes Kind zu zeugen, wegen irgendeiner Prophezeiung. Aber Lyanna wehrte sich weiterhin, besonders als sie vom Tod ihres Vaters und Bruders erfuhr. Als Prinz Rhaegar uns befahl die Tür zu bewachen und sie allein zu lassen, konnte ich das nicht zulassen. Unsere Ehre war Ser Arthur und mir wichtiger als unsere Eide als Königsritter, also verrieten wir sie und stellten uns den Prinzen entgegen. Ser Arthur schlug ihn ohnmächtig und ich fesselte ihn. Jetzt halten wir ihn gefangen und werden ihn als Geisel mit nach Sternfall nehmen, wo wir als nächsten hinziehen, da uns Haus Dayn aufnehmen wird. _

_Von Lady Amara und Lady Lyanna erfuhr ich den Grund ihrer Flucht. Lady Lyanna wollte Lord Robert nicht heiraten, weil auch er ein Vergewaltiger ist. Als Lady Amara mit ihm verlobt war, hat er es bei ihr versucht. Ihr Bruder hielt Lord Robert auf und die Familie hat danach die Verlobung gelöst. Da sie es aber nicht weiter erzählt hatten, hatte es Lord Robert geschafft eine Verlobung mit Lord Rickard Stark für seine Tochter zu arrangieren. Jetzt wo sie in den Norden zurückkehren wird hat Lady Lyanna Angst dennoch Lord Robert heiraten zu müssen. Vielleicht würde es einen anderen Weg geben, zumindest waren das von allen die Einwände, aber ich habe mich entschlossen Lady Lyanna ein Heiratsangebot zu machen, dass sie angenommen hat. Es wohl nicht üblich, aber so kann ich sie vor Lord Robert, Prinz Rhaegar und allen anderen beschützen. Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns also sehen, werde ich verheiratet sein. Verzeih Vater, dass ich dazu nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt habe. _

_Wir haben gehört das Haus Stark, Haus Arryn und Haus Baratheon rebellieren. Ser Arthur und ich gehören damit sicher auch zu den Rebellen. Wenn du mich auf Grund meiner Taten nie mehr sehen willst, dann verstehe ich das. Aber ich habe nach besten Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt und werde es auch weiterhin tun. Meine Eide zum König sind in mehrfacher Hinsicht gebrochen. Falls du trotz der Katastrophe zu mir stehst, verspreche ich ab jetzt meinen Platz als dein Erbe einzunehmen, wenn das noch dein Wille ist. Sollte es so sein, bitte ich dich mit Lord Eddard Stark zu treffen oder ihm zu schreiben, dass ich seine Schwester geheiratet habe und wir versuchen uns der Rebellion anzuschließen. Ich bin sicher Ser Arthur wird Lady Amara heiraten, denn er liebt sie und auch er hat seine Eide aufgegeben. Außerdem sollte Lord Eddard wissen, dass er eine Tochter von Lady Ashara bekommen hat. Sie sind zwar verlobt, aber wenn Lord Tully sich der Rebellion anschließen wird, könnte er darauf bestehen, dass Lord Eddard seine Tochter heiratet, die mit Lord Brandon verlobt war. Bitte verhindere das. _

_Falls du nicht auf unserer Seite bist, dann ist dieser Brief mein Abschied von dir. Ich bin stolz dein Sohn und ein Lennister zu sein. Das hast du mich gelehrt. Vielleicht habe ich nicht deinen Vorstellungen her gehandelt, aber ich habe versucht ehrenvoll zu sein. Wie die Ereignisse sich auch entwickeln werden, wisse das ich meine Familie liebe und schätzte. Sag Cersei das ich sie liebe, aber nicht mehr an ihrer Seite sein kann. _

_Aus tiefster Verbundenheit, _

_Jaime_

Jaime hatte sich entschlossen alle Höflichkeiten und Verfälschungen wegzulassen. Er hatte nach besten Wissen und Gewissen geschrieben, wie er auch gehandelt hatte. Seine Hoffnung war, dass sein Vater die Offenheit nicht missbrauchen würde.

Noch nie hatte Jaime sich bei einem Brief so viel Mühe gegeben und so genau überlegt was er schrieb und wie er es getan hatte. Hoffentlich würde Vater das erkennen.

* * *

**Sternfall, 282 n. A. E.**

„Mit diesem Kuss gelobe ich meine Liebe und nehme dich zu meinem Herrn und Gemahl", versprach Lyanna ihm und Jaime erwiderte ohne zögern: „Mit diesem Kuss gelobe ich meine Liebe und nehme dich zu meiner Gemahlin."

Der Kuss den sie teilten war nicht annähernd so lang, wie der den Arthur und Amara eben gerade geteilt hatten. Zu Jaimes Verwunderung fühlte er sich aber weder bitter noch falsch an. Nur ungewohnt.

Danach hielt der Septon einen Kristall hoch, durch den sich das Licht zu einem Regenbogen brach. Anstatt der Septe hatten sie den Götterhain als Trauungsort gewählt. Vor dem Herzbaum. Der Septon sagte zu ihnen: „Hier im Angesicht von Göttern und Menschen verkünde ich feierlich, dass Jaime aus dem Hause Lennister und Lyanna aus dem Hause Stark Mann und Frau sind. Ein Fleisch, ein Herz, eine Seele, jetzt und für immerdar, und verflucht sei derjenige, der sich zwischen sie stellt."

Lyanna und er verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander und drehten sich zu den wenigen anwesenden Hochzeitsgästen. Haus Dayn war vollständig beisammen, so klein es auch war.

Es gab nicht wirklich ein Fest, sondern eher ein großes Abendessen, wo sie alle beisammen waren und versuchten das Thema des aufkommenden Krieges zu vermeiden. Das beliebteste Gesprächsthema war Lady Asharas Tochter, Edshara, die so schön war wie ihre Mutter und bereits von ihren Tanten Lyanna und Amara geliebt wurde.

Ohne Fest gab es zum Glück auch keine Beischlafzeremonie und nachdem Arthur und Amara sich verabschiedet hatten, taten Lyanna und er es ihnen gleich.

Sobald sie auf dem Zimmer waren, beruhigte Jaime seine Frau und sagte: „Wir müssen nichts tun. Diese Ehe ist zu deinem Schutz." Jaime wollte sie vor den Männern schützen, nicht so werden wie sie. Außerdem gab es da noch Cersei.

Die Augen seiner Frau wirkten wie Eisen, als sie ihm entgegen sah. „Wenn du mich schützen willst, dann müssen wir das auf jeden Fall tun", verkündete sie. „Nichts wird mich so sehr schützen, wie das Blut auf dem Laken oder sogar… ein Kind."

Ein Kind!

Jaimes Augen weiteten sich und er sah in dem Moment weg, als sie selbst die Schnüre ihres Kleides löste und es zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Was?", fragte sie etwas beleidigt und wohl auch verletzt. „Bin ich so ein hässlicher Anblick, dass du mich nicht ansehen kannst?"

Es war nicht schwer für ihn sich zu zwingen sie wieder anzusehen. Seine Braut war schön. Jung wie er selbst und wild. Ihre schwarzbraunen Haare waren gekämmt und waren offen. Nur wenige geflochtene Strähnen schmückten sie. In dem weißen Kleid, das nun am Boden lag, hatte sie wie die Jungfrau selbst ausgesehen. Etwas das Cersei nie könnte. Es enthüllte jetzt ihren makellosen Körper. Ihren hellen Hautton, der leicht durch die Sonne der letzten Wochen, gebräunt war. Lyanna war nicht so kurvig wie Cersei und sogar noch etwas kleiner, aber sicher nicht hässlich. Obwohl er gedacht hatte, dass er Cersei nie betrügen könnte, regte sich etwas in ihm bei dem Anblick ihrer kleinen Brüste und ihrer unerschrockenen großen grauen Augen.

„Nein", antwortete er ehrlich. „Du bist wunderschön. Wie die Jungfrau gemischt mit dem Krieger. Schön und wild zugleich."

Anscheinend hatte Jaime das richtige gesagt, denn auch wenn danach alles etwas umständlich und ungewohnt verlief, war nichts davon schlecht. Obwohl er es nicht zum ersten Mal tat, war es wie das erste Mal. Nicht vergleichbar mit dem wilden, bedürftigen Akt mit Cersei. Seine Zwillingsschwester war sehr bestimmend gewesen. Sie hatte ihm genau gesagt was sie wollte und was er zu tun hatte. Alles was ihr gefiel, hatte sie gefordert. Lyanna wusste nicht was ihr gefiel und wenn dann sagte sie es nicht so deutlich. Jaime musste ihren Körper selbst kennenlernen. Er lauschte genau wann sie japste, keuchte und erfasste wenn sie zuckte. Es war wie ein Weg, den er noch nie gegangen war und eine Landschaft, die ihm völlig unbekannt war. Jeder Schritt darauf war neu, aufregend und unvergleichlich schön.

* * *

**Sternfall, 282 n. A. E.**

„Ihr könnt mich nicht ewig festhalten", meinte Prinz Rhaegar zuversichtlich. „Wir sind hier in Dorne. Fürst Doran wird dies nicht unterstützen. Mein Vater ebenso nicht. Wie wird das für euch beide ausgehen? Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was mein Vater tun wird?" Seefeuer. Darauf spielte der Kronprinz an. Aber Jaime gab ihn nicht die Befriedigung indem er darauf antwortete. „Lasst mich frei und ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch begnadigen werde. Ihr dürft das Schwarz anlegen."

Bei seiner Rede sah der Prinz vor allem Arthur an, der aber mit unbeweglicher Miene seinem Blick trotze. Jaime entschied sich für einen Scherz, von dem er wusste, dass ihn der Prinz hassen würde. „Meine Frau wäre zutiefst beleidigt und wütend, wenn ich sie kurz nach unserer Eheschließung verlassen würde", witzelte Jaime. „Wisst ihr, Prinz Rhaegar, die Nordländer haben für die Kälte ihres Landes ein ziemlich hitziges Temperament."

Während sich Arthurs Gesicht zu einem halben Lächeln verzog, sah der Kronprinz den jungen Löwen vollkommen entsetzt an. „Ihr habt meine Braut gestohlen?!" Der Prinz von Drachenstein sah wahrlich wütend aus. Das war wohl das gefürchtete Targaryen-Temperament. „Lyanna war für mich bestimmt! Ich bin das Feuer und sie das Eis! So steht es geschrieben!"

Keiner antwortete dem Prinzen, weswegen die Worte einfach in der Zelle verklangen. Das Echo trug sie aber nicht lange fort, auch wenn die Worte den beiden Männern wohl immer in Erinnerung bleiben würden, wenn auch nur als Beispiel für den Wahnsinn ihres Gefangenen. Rhaegar Targaryen war jung. Gerade einmal dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Er war schön mit silbernem langen Haar und dunklen violetten Augen. Schlank, groß und doch muskulös. Die Hoffnung des Reiches, der Stolz der Sieben Königslande.

„Ich habe Fürst Doran geschrieben, was ihr getan habt und das ihr offensichtlich eure Frau, Prinzessin Elia, vergessen habt", erzählte Arthur seinen ehemaligen besten Freund. „Ich bin froh, dass ich deswegen nicht gelogen habe."

„Dennoch ist Dorne mein Verbündeter! Haus Dayn wird das allein nicht ändern können!"

Zustimmend nickte Arthur. „So ist es", bestätigte das Schwert des Morgens. „Aber Fürst Doran hat kein Interesse daran deinen Krieg zu führen. Er will nur seine Schwester wieder. Gerade verhandelt er mit den Anführern der Rebellen für ihr Leben und das ihrer Kinder. Falls wir dich zurückgeben, dann im Austausch für Elia und ihre Kinder. Zumindest lautet so unser Angebot an den König."

Als diese Briefe verfasst wurden, hatte Arthur bedauerlich gemeint, dass es sicher keinen Austausch geben würde. Arthur hatte Angst, dass der König in seinem Wahnsinn wahrscheinlich lieber alles in Asche verwandeln würde. Hoffentlich würde Prinz Lewyn es schaffen die drei zu retten.

„Mein Vater", erkannte Prinz Rhaegar, sah nüchtern hinauf und erklärte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ist wahnsinnig."

„In dem Punkt seid ihr euch sehr ähnlich", meinte Jaime reuelos. „Muss dein Vater an euch vererbt haben."

Zornig fixierten Rhaegar Targaryens Augen ihn, bis sie wieder zu Arthur schnappten, als dieser hinzufügte: „Es wird nicht vererbt. Es kommt von dem Inzest. Jedes andere Haus Westeros weiß, dass aus Inzest nichts Gutes heraus kommen kann. Selbst der kleinste Bauer weiß, dass man zwei Tiere von einem Wurf nicht miteinander paaren darf."

Jaime zuckte zusammen und war sofort froh, dass keiner der beiden es bemerkte. Inzest. Cersei und Jaime. Das was sie taten. Es war falsch. Alle sagten es. Die ganze Welt. Arthur sagte es.

Ängstlich, als würde er seine Zukunft betrachten, sah Jaime auf den Prinz von Drachenstein. So schön, so wahnsinnig. Das Bild flackerte von ihm und zeigte ihm einen jungen Mann, der blonde Haare und grüne Augen hatte. Ähnlich wie Jaime. Vielleicht würde er eine Schwester haben. Sofort dachte er daran, wie der blonde Junge versuchte ein blondes Mädchen zu vergewaltigen. Brechreiz kam in ihm hoch. Es hatte Geschmack von…

Erkennend weiteten sich seine Augen. Es war widerlich.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 282 n. A. E.**

„Welchen Vertreter von Dorne haben wir bei dem Rebellenrat?"

„Euch", entgegnete Fürst Doran zu Arthurs Überraschung. „Ihr werdet euch mit den Rebellen in Schnellwasser treffen. Die Nordarmee und die Armee des Grünen Tals marschieren Gerüchten zu Folge dorthin. Robert Baratheon kämpft sich mit seiner Armee durch die Länder."

Wie beim letzten Mal, musste Jaime feststellen. „Was ist mit meinen Vater?", fragte er nach. „Wohin bewegt sich er?"

Kurz warf Fürst Doran einen Blick zurück zu dem jungen goldhaarigen Ritter. „Lord Tywin sammelt seine Armee in Casterlystein. Meinen Informanten zufolge hat er sich noch nicht bewegt."

Enttäuscht sah Jaime hinunter. Auch wie beim letzten Mal.

„Wie viele Soldaten werde ich mitnehmen?", fragte Arthur nach.

„Zwanzig."

„Zwanzig?!" Entsetzt sah nicht nur Arthur, sondern auch Jaime den Fürsten nach. „Ist das euer ernst?"

Bedauerlich, aber auch zornig sah Fürst Doran in die Ferne. „König Aerys hat mich freundlich daran erinnert, dass meine Schwester mit ihren Kindern in Königsmund lebt. Ich soll ihm meine Armee schicken, wenn ich nicht will, das ihr Aufenthalt unangenehmer wird."

Oh. Daran erinnerte Jaime sich.

„Was sagt er dazu, dass wir seinen Sohn als Geisel haben?", erkundigte Arthur sich. „Den Prinzen des Reiches!"

Fürst Doran warf ihm einen knappen Blick zu. „Das müsstest du doch ahnen, Arthur", erwiderte der Fürst vorne leidenschaftslos. „Er sagte, dass er seinen Ersatz bei sich hat."

Seinen Ersatz.

Auf einmal dachte Jaime an die angespannte Situation zwischen dem König und dem Prinzen. Der Mann hatte keine Liebe für seinen Sohn und damit war ihre Geisel wertlos.

„Dann wird Dorne zum König halten."

„Dorne wird zu seiner Prinzessin halten", korrigierte Fürst Doran entschieden. „Wir werden alles für ihr Überleben tun, wie unwahrscheinlich es jetzt auch aussieht. Danach… wir werden keinen irren König unterstützen. Wenn… Elia wieder hier ist, wird ihre Ehe mit Rhaegar unverzüglich aufgelöst und ihre Kinder bekommen den Nachnamen Martell. Sie werden eine Prinzessin und ein Prinz von Dorne sein. Der Name Targaryen wird mein Haus und unser Land nicht weiter beschmutzen."

Das war gut, dachte Jaime. Auch Jaime glaubte nicht, dass er je wieder einen Targaryen in irgendeiner Art dienen könnte.

„Also soll ich den Rebellen sagen, dass wir eine Herrschaft von Robert Baratheon unterstützen, nachdem Elia in Sicherheit ist?"

„Dorne wird keinen Vergewaltiger, egal aus welchem Haus, auf den Thron unterstützen", stellte der Fürst von Dorne klar. „Wir werden uns vor keinem dieser Könige beugen."

Aber… wen dann?

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 282 n. A. E.**

Erst Arthur, jetzt Prinz Lewyn.

„Bitte, lasst mich mitkommen", flehte Jaime praktisch. „Ich kann kämpfen!"

Prinz Lewyn drehte sich zu ihm um, anstatt ihn abzuwinken, wie Prinz Rhaegar es einst getan hatte, als Jaime auch zur Schlacht am Trident mitkommen wollte. Voller Ernsthaftigkeit, ohne eine Spur von Hohn, sah Prinz Lewyn ihn an. „Das weiß ich", antwortete er praktisch feierlich. „Ich weiß, dass du kämpfen kannst." Prinz Lewyn legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn in die Augen. „Aber es ist der Verstand der Männer aus uns macht." Der Prinz sah ihn so lange in die Augen, bis Jaime verstehend nickte.

Lächelnd wuschelte Prinz Lewyn ihm über den Kopf. „Pass auf deine hübsche Frau auf. Du wirst bald Vater. Dann wird sich die ganze Welt für dich ändern. Glaub mir, Jaime."

Jaime glaubte es noch nicht. Aber er war auch noch kein Vater.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 283 n. A. E.**

Neugierig betrachtete Jaime den Brief, den Fürst Doran offen beim Frühstück las. Die ganze Zeit über hoffte er auf Neuigkeiten. Jeglicher Art.

„Was steht darin?", fragte Lyanna neugierig und ohne Manieren. Jaime fand es erfrischend, das es jemand gab der vorlauter war als er. „Sind es Nachrichten von meinem Bruder."

„Nein, von meinem", antwortete Fürst Doran ihr. Es war auch schön, dass jemand sich nicht um solche Respektlosigkeiten kümmerte und einfach antwortete. Die Dornier waren da viel simpler gestrickt. „Er kommt nach Westeros zurück. Aber der Krieg wird wohl schon vorbei sein, wenn er hier ist."

Lyanna sah zu ihm. Seit der Nachricht vor ein paar Wochen, dass es eine Schlacht bei der Steinsepte in den Flusslanden gegeben hatte, gab es nichts Neues. Die Rebellen hatten jeder Schlacht bisher gewonnen. Außer bei Aschfurt. Es war wie schon einmal.

„Onkel Oberyn kommt nach Hause?", fragte Prinzessin Arianne fröhlich. „Kommt Tante Elia auch hierher?"

Alle Erwachsenen am Tisch sahen zu dem unschuldigen kleinen siebenjährigen Mädchen, das noch keine Ahnung hatte, was Krieg bedeutete. Lyanna sah besonders verzweifelt aus. Sie schaute zu Fürst Doran und meinte entschlossen: „Lasst uns noch einmal an den König schreiben und einen Austausch vorschlagen. Wir können ihm anbieten, dass ich seine Geisel werde. Es sollte ihm doch egal sein wen er-"

„NEIN!"

Obwohl Jaime genau dieses Wort hatte einwerfen wollen, war es nicht er der geschrien hatte. Entsetzt zuckten sie alle zusammen und sahen zu dem Fürsten von Dorne, den Jaime noch nie schreien gehört hatte.

„Komm mit, Arianne." Eilig führte Fürstin Mellario ihre Tochter vom Tisch weg aus dem Raum nach draußen.

Fürst Doran sah Lady Lyanna an, die verschreckt in ihrem Stuhl zurückgewichen war. „Ich danke euch, Lady Lyanna, für euer selbstloses Angebot", sagte er ihr. „Aber selbst wenn ihr meine schlimmste Feindin wärt, würde ich dem niemals zustimmen. Ich liebe meine Schwester, mehr als Worte sagen können. Aber sie könnte mir nie vergeben, noch könnte ich es, wenn ich jemand Unschuldiges für sie in diese Fallengrube schicken würde. Es würde nichts besser machen. Der Frieden würde nur weiter in die Ferne rücken. Wir müssen nun einmal für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen. Es gibt keinen einfachen Weg mehr."

Nach diesen Worten stand der Fürst von Dorne auf. „Ihr seid meine Gäste. Freunde meines Hauses", präzisierte er und ging zu Lyanna, die ihn erstaunt ansah. „Ich werde euch nicht an den Feind ausliefen. Und egal wie dieser Krieg endet, werde ich euch nicht für die Verluste verantwortlich machen." Kurz neigte er sich herunter, um Lyanna auf die Wange zu küssen. „Wir haben dieselben Feinde und wir teilen dieselben Schmerzen."

Damit ließ Fürst Doran sie am Frühstückstisch zurück. Unsicher sah Lyanna ihn an. Aber statt des Fürstens Verhalten zu kommentieren, sah Jaime seine Frau eisern an. „Mach niemals wieder so ein Angebot." „Jaime, aber ich-" „Nein! Niemals wieder. Du bist meine Frau und du trägst mein Kind", rief Jaime aufgeregt aus. „Du bist meine Familie." Die Erkenntnis überschwappte ihn selbst. „Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun? Ich brauche dich."

Jaime wusste nicht wieso er das sagte. Er konnte nicht einmal erklären, was es bedeutete. Ihm war nur bewusst, dass es wahr war.

* * *

**Sonnspeer, 283 n. A. E.**

Verzweiflung machte sich in der Hauptstadt von Dorne breit, als die Nachricht eintraf, dass Königsmund in Schutt und Asche lag. Zur selben Zeit wie Prinz Oberyn eintraf, kam auch die Nachricht, dass Königsmund in einer grünen Staubwolke explodiert war.

Am liebsten hätte Jaime sich in einer Ecke verkrochen und geweint. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Einmal hatte er es doch selbst erlebt und verhindert. Wieso hatte er es nicht kommen sehen? Wieso war er nicht losgestürmt und hatte es verhindert?

Bedeutete das, dass sein Vater tot war? Was war mit Lord Eddard Stark? Und Prinzessin Elia und ihren Kindern? Die Armeen? Die Bürger der Stadt?

Alle versanken in ungewisser und doch hoffnungsloser Trauer. Es sollte einen Rat auf den Überresten der ausgelöschten Hauptstadt geben. Ein Rat zu dem sie eingeladen wurden, um über die Zukunft der Sieben Königslande zu sprechen.

* * *

**Schwarzwasserbucht, 283 n. A. E.**

Seine Hand fühlte sich feucht in Lyannas an, als sie am Hafen ankamen. Es war nichts mehr übrig. Da war kaum noch ein Stein auf den anderen. Vom Roten Bergfried war nichts mehr zu erkennen und Jaime könnte nicht bestimmen, wo etwas gestanden haben mochte. Da waren nur noch Trümmer übrig.

Aber weiter entfernt, um die Stadt herum standen tausende von Zelten. Überall wehten die Wappen der Häuser aller Sieben Königslande im Wind. Vor ihm war eine Garnison von Männern und Jaime fand es nicht schwer, seinen Vater darunter zu erkennen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und wie ein Kind lief er aufgeregt mit Lyanna an der Hand zu ihm hin. Doch dann hielt er inne und sah seinen Vater fragend an. Er hatte nie eine Antwort auf seinen Brief erhalten. Nie ein Zeichen erkannt, wie sein Vater sich entschieden hatte.

Tywin Lennister war ein undurchsichtiger, strenger Mann mit kaltem Blick und ohne ein Lächeln. Aber als Vater und Sohn sich an diesem Tag in die Augen sahen, fuhren seine Mundwinkel für einen Moment nach oben und für einen Augenblick war Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht des Lords von Casterlystein zu erkennen. Es war nicht Jaime, der den Abstand überbrückte, sondern der Wächter des Westens selbst. Er drückte seinen Sohn die Schulter und gab dann seiner Schwiegertochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Vater als Begrüßung. Seine Augen wanderten kurzzeitig zu der Wölbung, die sich unter Lyannas Kleid abzeichnete. „Es scheint meine Familie ist sehr gewachsen."

Bevor weitere verhaltende Zuneigung im Haus Lennister ausgetauscht werden konnte, unterbrach eine glückliche Stimme sie. „Lyanna!" Schnell ließ Lyanna seine Hand los und lief in die Arme ihres Bruders, Eddard Stark, der sie glücklich und sichtlich erleichtert herumwirbelte. Lyanna lachte glücklich und so frei wie ein Kind. Noch nie hatte Cersei sich so frei und unschuldig bei ihm benommen. Ihre Geschwisterbeziehung wirkte so anders als seine – obwohl er nur einen Teil davon sah und beurteilen konnte.

Als Eddard Stark von seiner Schwester abließ und ihn zum ersten Malwirklich musterte – denn es war ein neues erstes Mal – da lächelte der Lord von Winterfell ihn an. Der ehrenwerte Mann, von dem alle immer wieder sprachen, reichte ihm die Hand. „Jaime Lennister", erkannte Lord Eddard ihn an. „Ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für meine Schwester getan habt." Statt ihm einfach nur die Hand zu reichen, nahm der Wächter des Nordens ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Willkommen in der Familie, Bruder."

Bruder. Aber natürlich. Sie waren jetzt Brüder. Eddard Stark war mehr als nur respektvoll. Er war auch freundlich und familiär. Bald darauf sah Jaime auch Lady Ashara wieder, die es irgendwie geschafft hatte die letzten Monate mit der Armee zu reisen und praktisch kaum Lord Eddards Seite verließ. Auch traf er neben seinen Onkeln auch Arthur wieder, der den Krieg überlebt hatte.

Als er seine restlichen ehemaligen Brüder sah wurde ihm etwas mulmig zumute. Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Barristan Selmy hatten den Krieg anscheinend ebenfalls überlebt. Mutig, mit Lyanna an seiner Seite, und seinem Vater im Rücken, trat er den Männern entgegen. Es war so gut wie sicher, dass sie seinen Tod wollten. Zumindest vermittelt Ser Gerold Gesicht das, als er näher zu ihnen trat.

Statt sie Brüder zu nennen, redete Jaime sie sicherheitshalber mit ihren Namen an. „Ser Gerold, Ser, Oswell, Ser Barristan."

„Mutig von dir uns entgegenzutreten nach deinem Eidbruch, Kleiner", fauchte Ser Gerold praktisch. „Schämst du dich nicht?"

Jaime runzelte die Stirn. „Dafür dass ich mich entschieden habe auf meine Eide als Ritter zu achten, anstatt an die an einen Vergewaltiger?", fragte er offen und sah wie zumindest Ser Oswell und Ser Gerold zuckten. Sie verstanden zumindest seine Anklage. „Nein, dafür schäme ich mich nicht. Darf ich euch meine Frau vorstellen? Lady Lyanna aus Haus Stark." Lyanna machte wie üblich nur einen sehr dürftigen Knicks. Für einen Moment schienen alle drei Ritter von ihrem Anblick schockiert zu sein. Vielleicht weil sie so jung war. Prinz Oberyn hatte das erwähnt, als er über Prinz Rhaegar geflucht hatte, der versucht hatte ein Kind zu vergewaltigen.

„Sers", begrüßte Lyanna sie schlicht. „Wir würden gerne wissen, wo Prinz Lewyn ist."

Wieder sahen besonders Ser Barristan und Ser Oswell betroffen aus. Aber auch Ser Gerold zögert für einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Prinz Lewyn starb bei der Schlacht am Trident." Es gab einem Moment für sie um zu erschrecken, bevor der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde hinzufügte: „Ich habe ihn getötet."

Ob er wegen der Nachricht weinte, konnte Jaime nicht sagen. Aber er trug sicher seine Gefühle offen auf dem Gesicht und wenn gesagt wurde, dass er sich umdrehte, weil ihn die Nachricht schmerzte und verletzte, dann hatten sie recht.

Die Erinnerung, als Prinz Lewyn ihn gesagt hatte, dass er wusste, dass Jaime kämpfen konnte, aber das es der Verstand war der Männer aus sie machte, brannte ihm im Herzen. Er dachte daran, wie Prinz Lewyn ihm gesagt hatte, dass Jaime seine Frau und sein Kind beschützen sollte. Näher als nötig hielt er Lyanna die ganze Zeit bei sich.

* * *

**Schwarzwasserbucht, 283 n. A. E.**

Am Abend speiste Jaime mit Lyanna und seinem Vater im Zelt. Sie erfuhren dass der Rat morgen stattfinden würde. Bevor sie sich zurückgezogen hatten, waren sie noch einmal Haus Martell begegnet und hatten so erfahren dass Prinzessin Elia überlebt hatte. Sie und ihre Kinder waren von Lennister Spionen hinaus geschmuggelt wurden, gerade rechtzeitig, da sie nicht weit entfernt waren als die Stadt explodierte. Prinzessin Rhaenys hatte überlebt, aber Prinz Aegon war durch eine Art Luftvergiftung des Rauches vom Seefeuer gestorben. So hatten Lyanna und er für ihn und auch Prinz Lewyn ihr Beileid ausgesprochen.

Jetzt saßen sie beim Essen und bekamen den Kriegsverlauf erzählt. Anscheinend war Jaimes Vater gleich nachdem er den Brief erhalten hatte, mit einer Garnison von fünftausend seiner besten Männer mit einem Schiff nach Maidengraben gereist, um sich mit Lord Eddard Stark zusammenzutun und ihm genau die Informationen zu geben, die auch Jaime seinen Vater mitgeteilt hatte.

„Du hattest recht, Jaime", stimmte Lord Tywin den Handlungen und Meinungen seines Sohnes wohlwollend zu. „Eine Situation ist nur dann richtig einzuschätzen und zu behandeln, wenn man alle Informationen hat. Wir sind durch die Zwillinge in den Süden gereist, wo sich uns Haus Frey angeschlossen hat und Haus Dayn, die mit dem Schiff angereist waren. Bei der Schlacht der Glocken bei der Steinsepte in den Flusslanden, haben wir Robert Baratheon aus einer unangenehmen Situation befreit. Jon Connington konnte sich mit den Resten seiner Armee geordnet zurückziehen."

„Nur eure Armee?", fragte Jaime verwundert nach. „Habt ihr euch nicht vorher mit Haus Tully zusammengeschlossen."

An diesem Punkt sah Lord Tywin bitter und absolut zornig aus. „Wir haben es versucht", gab sein Vater bekannt. „Wir haben ihn mehrere Raben gesandt und versucht zu verhandeln. Aber der Mann hat nicht geantwortet, so entschieden wir uns erst einmal unsere Verbündeten zu helfen. Danach sind wir nach Schnellwasser gereist, wo wir uns auch mit Haus Arryn getroffen haben."

Die Augen seines Vaters blitzten. Er musste sehr wütend über die Ereignisse sein. „Lord Hoster Tully gibt den Wort Ehrgeiz eine ganz neue Bedeutung", spuckte er praktisch. „Für seine mickrige und unvollständige Armee verlangte er drei Ehen. Seine Tochter Catelyn sollte Lord Eddard heiraten, seine Tochter Lysa an Jon Arryn und Cersei sollte seinen Sohn Edmure versprochen werden."

Cersei sollte den dummen Edmure Tully heiraten?

Geschockt weiteten Lyannas Augen sich und protestierend sprach sie: „Aber mein Bruder ist doch mit Lady Ashara verlobt. Sie haben ein Kind."

Lord Tywins Lippen zuckten vor Spott etwas nach oben. „Nicht nur das. Sie haben sogar geheiratet sobald sie mit der Armee ihres Bruders Lord Dayn bei uns eingetroffen ist. Wir haben das Lord Hoster gesagt, der darauf bestand, dass die Ehe gelöst werden sollte."

Jaime runzelte die Stirn. Das war widerlich und irgendwie auch wahnsinnig. Gab es denn nur noch Verrückte?

„Wir konnten dem Vorschlag natürlich nicht zustimmen und machten ein Gegenangebot", berichtete Lord Tywin ihnen weiter. „Lord Arryn würde Lady Lysa tatsächlich heiraten. Ich bot eine meiner Nichten für Lord Edmure und wir schlugen für Lady Catelyn eine Ehe mit einem unserer Bannermänner vor. Lord Stark bot Lord Bolton an, der seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, ebenso wie seinen Cousin Lord Ruhmspeer als Option. Ich bot Lord Addam Marbrand an."

Addam Marbrand war Jaimes bester und wohl auch einziger Freund. Neben Arthur jetzt. Er stammte aus einem der reichsten Häuser der Westlande und hatte einen guten Charakter. So würde er eine gute Wahl sein. Der Ruf von Haus Bolton war nicht der beste, aber sie waren reich und wenn nicht war Haus Ruhmspeer sehr angesehen, wenn auch nicht so sehr politisch vertreten. Seine Cousinen Cerenna und Myrielle waren hübsche blonde Damen, wie alle Mädchen aus Haus Lennister.

„Aber all das war für Lord Tully nicht gut genug und er verweigerte die Zusammenarbeit", erzählte Lord Tywin. „Lord Eddard und Lord Arryn wollten abreisen, aber ich hab ein paar Musiker gefunden, die Lord Tully an meine Entschlossenheit erinnern sollten." Das Lied von Castamaer. „Auch darauf hat er nicht reagiert. So schickte ich meine besten Männer um in die Burg einzudringen." Lyanna keuchte und mit beruhigender Stimme sprach Vater weiter: „Sie haben die Kinder von Lord Tully gefangen genommen. Danach hat er kooperativ mit uns zusammengearbeitet. Ser Brynden führte die Armee der Flusslande mit in den Süden."

Vater hatte die Tully Kinder als Geiseln genommen, erkannte Jaime. Es war für seine Verhältnisse noch eine recht milde Behandlung der Ereignisse.

„Danach haben wir unsere Banner hinter Robert Baratheon vereint", erklärte Vater weiter. Lyanna sah darüber nicht glücklich aus. „Um des Anschein willens. Glaubt mir Lady Lyanna, weder dein Bruder, noch Lord Arryn sind auf irgendeine Weise noch gut auf den Mann zu sprechen. Aber er hat nun einmal königliches Blut."

Lyanna umfasste seine Hand stärker und sah zögerlich aus, als sie nachfragte: „Ist Robert sehr zornig auf unsere Ehe? Wird er versuchen Jaime und unser Kind zu verletzen?"

Bei dieser Frage stand Lord Tywin auf und sein Anblick vermittelte genau, warum jeder Angst vor den Löwen hatte. Groß und stolz stand er selbst in diesem Zelt vor ihnen und vermittelte durch seine pure Gegenwart Macht. So hatte Jaime sich immer Könige vorgestellt. „Lady Lyanna, egal wie wütend dieser Hirsch auch sein mag, so wird er nie die Macht haben dem Löwen etwas anzutun. Sollte er es dennoch versuchen, werde ich ihm sein Geweih herausreißen und ihn zerfleischen. Allein für einen Versuch. Robert Baratheon wird niemals Hand an meine Familie legen."

Seine Frau war nicht verängstigt durch das blutige Versprechen seines Vaters. Stattdessen schien sie beruhigt zu sein. Vater setzte sich wieder und fügte hinzu: „Lord Robert hat bei der Nachricht eurer Ehe getobt. Aber er hatte nicht lange dazu Gelegenheit, da sein Pflegebruder Lord Eddard ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Er hat die Wahrheit hinter der Auflösung der Verlobung mit seiner Cousine nicht gut hingenommen."

Erleichtert und glücklich lächelte Lyanna. Ihre Familie hatte sich für sie entschieden, anstatt für Robert oder den König. Zumindest an diesem Punkt hatte die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt.

„Dann ritten wir weiter nach Süden und es kam zu einer Schlacht am Dreizack", erzählte Vater die Geschichte weiter. „Ser Gerold hat nicht schlecht geguckt, als die Vorhut der Martells losgezogen war und anstatt zu kämpfen, uns umarmt haben und sich dann unserer Armee anschlossen. Danach war die Armee der Königstreuen geradezu lächerlich winzig. Dennoch haben sie verzweifelt gekämpft, bevor sie ihre Niederlage eingestanden hatten. Dabei starb Prinz Lewyn."

Verstehend nickte Jaime. „Dann kam Königsmund." „Wir hatten mit der Belagerung kaum angefangen, da ging die Stadt vor uns in ein grünes Flammenmeer auf. Danach haben wir beschlossen alle Hohen Lords zu einem großen Rat zusammenzurufen. Die Sieben Königslande stehen vor einem bedeutenden Wandel."

Wohl wahr.

* * *

**Schwarzwasserbucht, 283 n. A. E.**

Es war eine Art Tribüne aufgebaut worden. Dort standen neun Stühle im Kreis auf denen die Vertreter der Häuser saßen. Alle anderen eingeladenen Mitglieder mussten stehen.

Für Haus Martell saß Fürst Doran unter ihnen, hinter ihm waren sein Bruder, Prinz Oberyn und seine Schwester, Prinzessin Elia.

Daneben kam Haus Tyrell. Statt des Lords von Rosengarten, saß seine Mutter Lady Olenna als Rednerin und ihr Sohn, wie auch ihre Schwiegertochter stand hinter ihr.

Auch Haus Targaryen war anwesend. Präsentiert von Königin Rhaella, die deutlich schwanger war. Hinter ihr standen Ser Gerold Hohenturm und der junge Prinz Viserys.

Neben ihnen folgte Haus Tully mit Hoster Tully im Sitz und seinem Bruder Brynden und seinem Sohn, dem jungen Lord Edmure hinter ihnen. Vater hatte zumindest den Sohn von Lord Tully wieder freigegeben und hatte versprochen die Mädchen freizulassen, wenn der Krieg endgültig offiziell ein Ende fand.

Nach Haus Tully folgte Haus Baratheon mit Robert Baratheon im Sitz. Hinter ihm standen seine Brüder, Stannis und Renly Baratheon.

Haus Graufreud war ebenfalls angereist. Lord Quellon Graufreud saß in seinem Sitz mit seinen Söhnen Balon und Euron hinter ihm.

Dann kam Haus Arryn mit Lord Jon Arryn im Sitz und seinem Neffen Denys und seiner Schwester Lady Alys Waynwald hinter ihm.

Bei Haus Stark hatte Lord Eddard den Sitz zugunsten seiner schwanger Frau, Lady Ashara, aufgegeben. Er stand mit seinem Cousin Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer dahinter.

Schlussendlich folgten sie. Haus Lennister schloss den Kreis zu Haus Martell wieder. Auch sein Vater hatte den Sitz zugunsten Lyanna aufgegeben, da sie seinen Enkel trug und sie standen hinter ihrem Sitz.

Es gab auch jeweils sechs Wachen für das Haus, die aber mit Abstand und außer Hörweite von der Tribüne entfernt standen. Bei diesem Rat gab es keinen offiziellen Redner und keinen Anführer. Keiner war höher als der andere.

„Wir sind hier um über die Zukunft der Sieben Königslande zu sprechen. Der König ist tot und Königsmund ist dem Erdboden gleich", begann Lord Arryn die Fakten auszusprechen. „Was soll nun geschehen? Hat jemand einen Vorschlag?"

Die Königin, die ihm immer nur blass und gebrochen vorgekommen war, äußerte sich sofort heftig zu dem Thema. „Es liegt doch wohl auf der Hand", wies sie hin. „Mein Sohn Rhaegar ist der König. Er wird diesem Königreich Frieden und Wohlstand bringen."

„Genau", stimmte Fürst Martell zu und Jaimes Kopf zuckte in seine Richtung. „Beginnen wir doch gleich einmal mit Prinz Rhaegar. FÜHRT DEN PRINZEN IN UNSERE MITTE!"

Die Martell-Wachen reagierten und ein paar Minuten später wurde Prinz Rhaegar auf die Tribüne geführt und gefesselt in ihre Mitte entlassen. Fürst Martell stand für seine nächste Ansprache auf. „Prinz Rhaegar aus dem Haus Targaryen. Ihr werdet angeklagt für die Entführung von Lady Lyanna aus dem Haus Stark und dem Versuch der Vergewaltigung an ihr. Ebenso mit dem zusammenhängenden Ehebruch an meiner Schwester Prinzessin Elia aus dem Haus Martell und dem Auslösen des Krieges der nicht nur zahlreichen Lords und Rittern das Leben kostete, sondern auch tausenden von Soldaten und schließlich eine Million unschuldigen Menschen. Wie bekennt ihr euch zu den Vorwürfen?"

Prinz Rhaegars Augen funkelten. Sie blitzen zwischen schwarz und violett als er zwischen ihnen umher sah. „Ich hab es getan, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Es musste getan werden. Der Drache braucht drei Köpfe. Eis und Feuer müssen vereint sein." Die meisten Lords runzelten die Stirn über seine Erklärung. Es war Königin Rhaella die ihre Hand vor dem Mund schlug und der Tränen in die Augen quollen, als sie ihren gefallenden Sohn betrachtete.

Fürst Martell trat näher zu ihm, blickte aber nicht zu dem Targaryen-Prinzen hinab, sondern blickte in die Runde. „Wollt ihr diesen Mann als euren König haben? Einen Wahnsinnigen? Einen Vergewaltiger? Einen Mann der sich so wenig um die Folgen seiner Handlungen für das Land kümmerte?"

Ein Gemurmel brach aus, wo eindeutig das Wort „Nein" zu hören war. „Ich fordere den Schuldspruch für Prinz Rhaegar und als Konsequenz seiner Taten seine Hinrichtung." Er musste keine Pause lassen, aber es tat der Dramatik der Situation doch sehr gut. „Wie stimmt ihr?"

„Schuldig", erklang es von Haus Stark, wie auch Haus Lennister als erstes. „Schuldig", erklärte Haus Arryn und voller Zorn von Haus Baratheon. „Schuldig", kam es uninteressiert von Haus Graufreud. „Schuldig", befand Haus Tyrell unbarmherzig. „Schuldig", stimmte Haus Tully mit zu.

Königin Rhaella rannten Tränen über die Wangen, aber mit eiserner Stimme erklärte sie: „Schuldig." „Schuldig", erklärte Fürst Martell endgültig und blickte auf Prinz Rhaegar hinab. „Prinz Rhaegar aus dem Haus Targaryen. Ihr werdet hiermit vom Großen Rat von 283 nach Aegons Eroberung für schuldig eurer Verbrechen erklärt und zum Tode verurteilt. FÜHRT DEN GEFANGENEN WIEDER AB!"

Das lange gelbe Gewand des Fürsten wirbelte herum, als er sich wieder setzte und die Wachen führten den Prinzen ab, der davon schrie das er sie alle retten würde und das sie sterben würden, wenn sie ihn töteten. Keiner beachtete seine Worte.

Lord Arryn, der sich wieder zum Wortführer machte, erklärte: „Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass wir keinen Targaryen-König mehr als Herrscher über die Sieben Königslande akzeptieren können." Königin Rhaella protestierte nicht. Sie sah besiegt aus. „Die Macht der Targaryens kam mit ihrer Eroberung durch Drachen. Aber die Drachen sind fort, weswegen wir sie nicht mehr akzeptieren müssen. Stimmen wir darüber ab, das die Herrschaftsdynastie der Targaryen an diesem Tag endet."

„Einverstanden", erklang es von allen Seiten, auch wenn Haus Tyrell mit ihrer Zustimmung die eiligen letzten waren. Vorletzten. Alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu Königin Rhaella, die aufstand. „Hiermit legt Haus Targaryen seinen Anspruch auf die Sieben Königslande für alle Zeiten nieder."

Wie eine Königin, die sie jetzt nicht mehr war, setzte sie sich würdevoll wieder hin. Königin Rhaella sah nicht bitter aus. Eher resigniert.

„Ebenso fordere ich, eine Abstimmung über das Verbot der Inzest für ausnahmslos alle Häuser", verlangte Lord Arryn. „Inzest zwischen Bruder und Schwester, zwischen Tante und Neffe, zwischen Onkel und Nichte, zwischen Vater und Tochter und zwischen Mutter und Sohn. Wer ist dafür?"

Alle Lords und Lady stimmten sofort dafür. Jaime überraschte sich selbst, indem er eine der ersten war. Auch Königin Rhaella, die wieder erwartungsvoll angesehen wurde, stimmte dafür.

„Dann wer soll unser neuer König werden?", fragte Lady Olenna Tyrell, die erwartungsvoll zu Lord Arryn sah. „König Robert aus dem Haus Baratheon, nehme ich an."

„Nein", ereiferte Lord Tywin sich sofort. Sein Vater wurde dafür von allen angesehen. „Ich tausche die Knetschaft eines Vergewaltigers nicht gegen einen anderen."

„Dem stimme ich zu", meinte Fürst Doran. „Robert Baratheon ist nicht besser als Prinz Rhaegar. Dorne wird diesen Mann niemals als König akzeptieren."

Zu aller Verwunderung – nun gut, der meisten – stimmte Lord Eddard Stark ebenfalls zu. „Haus Stark wird es auch nicht." „Ebenso Haus Arryn", verkündete Lord Arryn und als Lord Robert seine nächsten Freunde als Befürworter verloren hatte und Anklagepunkte eigener Verbrechen im Raum hingen, schien das Thema beiseitegelegt zu sein.

Lady Olenna war aber anscheinend noch nicht fertig. „Wen wollt ihr dann als König haben, Lord Lennister? Lasst mich raten, euch selbst."

Bevor sein Vater auf die Frage antworten musste oder konnte, schlug Jaime vor: „Ich denke es wäre am besten die Sieben Königslande wieder aufzulösen." Alle sahen überrascht zu ihm, aber Jaime zögerte nicht seinen Vorschlag zu begründen. „Ich finde nicht, dass die Kriege und Konflikte zwischen unseren Ländern und Häusern nach der Vereinigung zu den Sieben Königslanden abgenommen hätten. Eher denke ich, dass das Streben nach Macht sogar noch zugenommen hat. Jeder spinnt Intrigen, um so weit wie möglich nach oben zu kommen und dabei wird auf die unteren draufgetreten. Million von Menschen starben für den Wahnsinn eines Mannes."

Entschlossen, dass das der beste Weg war, sprach Jaime weiter: „Daher schlage ich vor die Sieben Königslande wieder in ihre ursprünglichen sieben, beziehungsweise jetzt neun Länder zu trennen." Mit der Hand wies er jeweils auf die entsprechenden Parteien. „In das Fürstentum Dorne unter Haus Martell." Fürst Doran nickte zustimmend. „In das Königreich der Weite unter Haus Tyrell." Nachdenklich nickte Lady Olenna. „In das Königreich der… ähm Drachenlande… unter Haus Targaryen." Königin Rhaella, die unglaublich schockiert aussah, nickte nur sehr verhalten. „In das Königreich der Flüsse unter Haus Tully." Lord Hoster Tully sah unglaublich zufrieden bei dem Vorschlag aus. „In das Königreich der Sturmlande unter Haus Baratheon." Entschlossen nickte Lord Robert. „In das Königreich der Inseln unter Haus Graufreud." Quellon Graufreud gab ebenfalls ein kurzes Nicken für seine Zustimmung. „In das Königreich von Berg und Grünem Tal unter Haus Arryn." Lord Arryn nickte bedächtig. „In das Königreich des Nordens unter Haus Stark." Lord Eddard nahm die Hand seiner Frau und gab ein zustimmendes Nicken. „Und in das Königreich vom Stein unter Haus Lennister." Fragend blickte er zu seinem Vater, der ebenfalls stolz seine Zustimmung nickte. „Bei einem Problem das uns alle betrifft können wir wieder einen großen Rat einberufen, doch ich denke das Westeros zu groß ist, um von einer Person allein beherrscht zu werden. Wir sind alle unterschiedlich und haben unsere eigenen Traditionen und Bräuche auf die wir stolz sind. Das sollte nicht in einer scheinheiligen Einheit von Frieden verloren gehen."

Nachdem er mit seiner Rede geendet hatte, begann Lord Eddard Stark auf einmal zu klatschen und gab eine knappe Verbeugung in seine Richtung. Bald stimmten alle in den Beifall mit ein und sie alle standen auf. Jeder sah ihn an. Mit Respekt.

An diesem Tag, als er für die Trennung der Sieben Königslande gesorgt hatte, wurde er nicht nur von Eddard Stark respektiert. Er hatte den Respekt aller verdient und Jaime fühlte sich ungeahnt glücklich.


End file.
